From What I Gather, Something Happened In The Tent
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Pairing: Established Julian/Logan. Julian and Logan go camping and share a tent. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N: **Established Jogan** . I do not own Glee, I do not own Dalton. All nicknames belong to Raven (i.e. Panda, Bear, Jue, & Yo-yo)**

* * *

><p>"Whose stupid idea what is to go camping anyway? Don't we all have super nice summer homes? <em>I <em>have three. Why the **hell** am I in a fucking tent? In…where are we anyway?"

"One, we haven't had some quality time with D in forever-"

"Quality time my ass. I know he's got some girl who's gonna meet him up here."

"Two, it's about time we try something new-"

"You're surprisingly calm about this."

"And three, it's just one night. We're spending quality time with D's family, which we haven't done in forever as well."

"Oh sure quality time. You think they could have a fucking cabin or _something_."

"Oh calm down Princess. If I promise to make it worth your while, will you stop complaining about the tent?"

"You know I hate that nickname."

"Would you like it more if I called you Jue?"

"Jue?"

Before Logan could respond, a small girl came bounding towards them with a huge smile on her face. "JUE! YO-YO! You get to spend vacation with us!" And with that she launched herself into Logan. He caught her and swiftly lifted her up into his arms.

"Hello Panda. Do you know where Bear is?"

"Bear went for a walk a while ago. Come on! Let's go get barbeque! Daddy's making chicken!" She wriggled out of Logan's arms and ran off towards the grill. Julian shot Logan a look as if to say _told you he'd be with a girl_ before he took his hand and they walked towards the grill.

The evening flew by quickly. They all sat around the grill eating, laughing, and catching up on everyone's lives since Dalton had let out for the summer. Derek had eventually stumbled back to everyone, hair slightly askew and leaves sticking to him in random places, but Julian and Logan were nice enough (they didn't want to corrupt poor Amanda) not to mention anything and before his parents had noticed, Amanda had settled herself on his lap and began excitedly explaining something to him. It was comfortable and pleasant and Julian had almost forgotten that he would be sleeping in a tent that night. Until they all realized they were tired, and Derek's parents told them that they would be sharing a tent with just each other because Derek was sharing one with Amanda.

* * *

><p>"I have back problems you know."<p>

"Oh hush it Princess, you'll be fine."

"What did I say about Princess?"

"Fine. I'll just call you Jue."

"Only if I can call you Yo-yo."

"I don't even understand…."

Julian took Logan's hand as they walked towards their tent. Logan held back the tent flap as Julian crawled in, Logan following him. They laid down next to each other in silence. Suddenly Julian said, "I'm going to die."

"Not if you don't spend anytime on your back."

"What-" and suddenly Logan leaned over and rolled Julian up onto him so that he was straddling Logan.

"Now you don't have to complain about back problems."

"Very funny." Julian said before he leaned in to kiss Logan hard on the mouth. Logan threaded his hands through Julian's hair and tugged him in closer. Julian groaned slightly before he pulled back and started taking his shirt off and working on Logan's. Then Julian reached down and started on Logan's belt, unhooking it, and sliding his pants down until they were around his ankles. He began to kiss up Logan's leg until he reached mid-thigh. Logan meanwhile had put his hands back in Julian's hair and was moaning out syllables and sounds, not quite words, as his hips rocked up and down, trying to get some sort of contact with Julian.

"Jue. Oh god. Jue. Hrphmng." Julian pulled his lips from Logan's hips where they had traveled to, and looked up at Logan through his eyelashes.

"So it's definitely Jue now, is it?"

Panting, Logan responded with, "It's faster to say than Jules, Julian, or Princess."

"Ok then. Yo-yo." And then he put his mouth back on Logan's hips and continued to kiss his way up Logan's chest and neck until finally his lips found Logan's again and he kissed him deeply. Julian finally lowered his body on top of Logan's and slowly moved his hips up and down against Logan.

"Why" Logan gasped "are you still wearing pants?"

"I was a little busy" murmured Julian. Logan suddenly flipped Julian so he was on his back and set to work on removing Julian's pants.

"_Oh_. Yo-yo. My back remem-" he was cut off by Logan kissing him before returning to Julian's pants which were halfway down his legs by now.

"It sounds so much sexier coming from you."

"I would hope so. Instead of coming from some…girl. Jailbait too, MAJOR jailbait. _And _D's sist-"

Logan cut him off by swiftly kissing him on the mouth, having finally been able to get Julian's pants off, and kicking away his pants, which had been around his ankles still. "Shut up. You're killing the mood and grossing me out."

Logan then lowered his body on top of Julian's and started moving his hips up and down, just like Julian had been doing earlier.

"Hmmguhfuck. Yo-yo."

"Jueeee."

"Yo-yo. _Oh god_ _yes_."

"Jue. Jue."

Logan went to reach down to cup Julian when suddenly they heard footsteps outside.

* * *

><p>"Shit." Logan rolled over so he was on his back, laying next to Julian. They lay their quietly panting, before seeing a light from a flashlight right next to their tent. Then they heard a quiet voice, slightly quivering, call out "Yo-yo? Jue?"<p>

Logan and Julian shared a look. _Why was Amanda out of her tent?_

Julian crawled halfway out of their tent, and saw Amanda standing there, holding a teddy bear, and looking scared.

"What is it Amanda?"

"Derek isn't in the tent. I think he left. I got scared. Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Yeah sure baby. Come on in." Julian opened the tent flap and Amanda crawled in, settling herself between them. Soon, she fell asleep.

Julian and Logan eventually fell asleep too, after both lying there uncomfortable for a bit, and trying to will away all thoughts of what they were _about_ to do, so they didn't scar Amanda any worse than what her brother has surely already done.

When they did eventually fall asleep, Amanda was curled around Logan, with Julian pushed up on the other side of her, and Julian and Logan's hands were intertwined over Amanda, sandwiching her between them.

* * *

><p>The next morning passed by with a blur. They had woken up to hear Derek screaming "PANDA? WHERE ARE YOU?" and Amanda suddenly waking up and squealing "BEAR!" elbows flying as she worked her way out of the embrace of the two boys who were just waking up, and irritated with Derek. Once it had been settled that Amanda, who had woken up alone in the tent, spent the night in Julian and Logan's tent and wasn't off somewhere looking for Derek, everyone calmed down and went to go eat breakfast.<p>

As they were sitting around the fire pit in the early morning, eating, Amanda suddenly sat up and said, "I'm so glad Jue and Yo-yo could come on vacation with us."

Derek looked over at her and said,

"Don't call them that sweetie."

"I think it's ok Bear."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because last night when I was walking to their tent, I heard them calling each other those names!"

Julian and Logan had the decency to blush as Derek tried not to laugh.

"So, from what I gather something _almost_ happened in the tent?"

"Oh shut up."

Derek just laughed.


End file.
